<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>life goes on (anything goes) by MageMew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635187">life goes on (anything goes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMew/pseuds/MageMew'>MageMew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kamen Rider OOO, Characters to be added, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, tbh this should be gen but the ship will be there so...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMew/pseuds/MageMew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren Nanahoshi is a bit of a wanderer, who only ever has a little change in his pocket and a song in his head, never really wanting for anything. When he comes back to Japan after 6 years, he witnesses a child break a priceless artifact, which unleashes a horde of monsters called Greeed, which feed off of the desires of humans. A disembodied arm of a Greeed, named Nayuta, gives Ren a belt and three special coins, called Core Medals, to fight against the other Greeed as Kamen Rider OOO. Who is Nayuta, and why is he helping Ren fight against the Greeed? Why does the mysterious Tsurumaki Foundation seem so interested in helping him? As Ren finds out these answers and fights against the Greeed, he starts to realize that he may have a desire of his own, one that he’s been trying to suppress for the last six years…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Museum, A Letter, and A Broken Artifact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren returns to Japan, only to watch a priceless artifact be broken.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking on this fic. This fanfiction is based off of the show Kamen Rider OOO, one of my favorite Kamen Rider shows! I thought, since Ren is a canonical tokusatsu fan, why not let him BE a toku hero? <br/>This fanfiction is being written with the intention of making this as friendly as possible to people who have never watched or heard of Kamen Rider OOO, while also being enjoyable to those familiar with the source material. When needed, I'll explain some things in the author's notes, but hopefully, I'll be able to explain them in the story itself!<br/>This chapter is short, but it's mostly just set up. Either way, I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The city had changed so much since Ren had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like a completely different place. A ton of new businesses had opened up in the last six years, and they had even added new residential buildings. He was positive that this museum he was in right now was only added within the last year, both with it’s modern design, being built of glass and metal, and with how clean the glass was, both on the walls and on the ceiling, allowing the afternoon sun to come in. Ren was sitting down in the main lobby on a wooden bench, counting out the change in his hand. A few crumpled up bills, and a small pile of change… 3,172 yen in total. Despite the pitiful amount, he put the paltry sum back in his pocket, a small smile on his face. He would probably have to sleep outside tonight, but it wouldn’t be too hard to find a place that could at least cover his head while he was asleep. He was going to make this money stretch out until he found an odd job. Food and soap, those were priorities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked out the window wall, just observing people going in and out. Even when he was traveling with people from Japan, he felt like he hadn’t heard this much Japanese being spoken in years. Really, he wasn’t even planning on coming back for a little while longer, but while he was in a small European country, an envelope with his name on it had been hand delivered to him, asking him to come back to Japan, summoned by a corporation he had never heard of; the Tsurumaki Foundation. It was a short request, but made clear that they would be waiting for him to come back to Japan to speak with them. He was at the address they wanted him to be at, a history museum that was backed by the titular foundation. Really, he had no idea why they would want to talk to him, but it had been six years; maybe it was time to visit the country he grew up in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in thought, he didn’t notice any incoming commotion until he heard a stampede coming at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head quickly whipped around, and he watched as security guards in black jumpsuits and helmets obscuring their faces ran past him. Well, he assumed they were security guards, but he had never seen guards who were quite so heavily armed. Turning his head in the direction they were running, he was just in time to see a young boy, who couldn’t have been older than maybe 14, trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trip, and let go of something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something that flew a short distance before shattering on impact when it hit one of the metal support beams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that seemed to move in that moment was the kid, quickly scrambling up and running out the door full speed. A few seconds later, some of the security guards ran to catch up with the kid, while others dashed towards the broken item. Ren stood up, not really sure what to do, but knew he probably shouldn’t just be sitting around. But it wasn’t exactly like he could just go out the front door, not with the door being absolutely crowded with the guards. Before he could move anywhere else, though, a female voice was heard over the intercom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attention. Everyone in the Tsurumaki Foundation Historical Museum must remain inside the building for questioning. We ask that you remain in the general area you are in right now. Once you have been questioned, you’re free to go. Again, please remain inside the Tsurumaki Foundation Historical Museum until you have been told you are allowed to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, there went the idea of leaving. Ren slowly sat back down and watched the shocking efficiency of the guards, as they started to clean up the artifact and place themselves around the exits. Ren held the strap of his bag tighter to him, trying to keep his eyes still. Two of the guards stationed themselves at each end of the bench, one of them talking quietly to… something. Ren felt his shoulders tense up, but he forced himself to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea how long he was waiting, but it couldn’t have been more than ten minutes before he was approached by a man in a somewhat ill-fitting suit. His dark grey hair laid flatly against his head, his smile friendly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, sir. Can I please have your name?” the suited man asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Ren Nanahoshi,” Ren replied, forcing his grip on his bag to loosen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ren-san,” the man said, taking out a pad of paper and quickly writing something down. “My name is Jin Wakamiya,” he said, “I’m a detective who works with the Tsurumaki Foundation. I’ll only ask you a few questions, don’t worry.” Jin smiled, before flipping to another page on the notepad. “So, Ren-san, were you up here the whole time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the incident happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The child tripping, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jin said, jotting something down. “Did you happen to see what the child looked like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Ren had to think for a second. “He couldn’t have been older than 14, I don’t think. He was wearing a middle school uniform.” He had to think harder, trying to remember any other information. “His hair was to his shoulders, I remember. It was… light in color.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you remember what school the uniform belonged to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t,” Ren said. “I’m not from around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Jin asked. “Where are you from, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nowhere, really. I was born in Japan, but I only just arrived back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Jin said. “So, what brought you back here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ren could reply, the intercom turned back on. The woman on the other side was calm, but her message was short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evacuate the building immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren stood up, as Jin pocketed his notepad. The armed security guards started to rush around, moving outside the exits and starting to surround the building, as more people started to flow outside, some in suits, some in street clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, Ren-san. We will continue this conversation outside,” Jin said, turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner did he say that, a guard was thrown right beside them, through the glass wall. The sound of the wall shattering froze Ren, as he turned his head to see what had thrown the guard. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he wasn’t expecting to see, when he looked over Jin’s shoulder, was a monster.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Three things that happen next chapter!<br/>1) We find out what this monster is!<br/>2) Ren meets a mysterious arm!<br/>3) Ren transforms into Kamen Rider OOO!</p><p>See you next chapter! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Driver, Three Medals, and A Mysterious Arm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren ends up meeting a floating arm, who gives him the power to transform into Kamen Rider OOO.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We get to meet Nayuta in this chapter, but more excitingly, we get to see Ren transform! <br/>Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ren only looked at the monster for a second before Jin started to push him away from the sight, towards the closest exit, which was the now-broken wall. Ren wanted to take another look at it, only really getting that it was green and maybe bug-like? But he was being rushed out too quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What’s going on?” Ren asked when they were actually outside, but Jin kept pushing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Ren-san,” Jin smiled, although he was glancing backwards quite nervously. “It’s just a-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin’s sentence was cut off by another guard being thrown right next to them. Ren finally moved himself out of the way of the nudging, turning himself back around to the chaos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was… a frightening sight. Tons of the guards had been thrown through windows, or had been attacked by the green monster. Their bodies were laying around, some trying to get up, some barely moving. Glass and blood were fanning around the building, and he could barely tell where the blooshead would even begin. His eyes scanned around, seeing the guards who were able to stand up start to load up an odd looking gun. They shot the green monster, but to no avail, as it just kept advancing forward. Ren was about to run, when he heard a piercing scream. Whipping his head, he saw in between the gaps of the human barrier, to see a girl, somehow being thrown into the absolute chaos, and was now directly in the way of the advancing monster. A sudden flash of a memory came to Ren-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You aren’t a hero, boy. You should’ve left them alone.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren froze. The voice in his memory wasn’t his, and the line made this very scenario very, eerily familiar. He couldn’t place why, but he felt like he had seen this scene before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt like, whoever the voice belonged to, he had a chance to prove it wrong, starting right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a second thought, he took off running, right towards the monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Ren-san!” Jin exclaimed, running after him. Ren didn’t care. He could barely hear him as he dashed forward. Adrenaline filled his veins as he rushed forward, not really sure of what he would do when he got to the human barricade. But no matter what, he had to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was stopped right in his tracks by something flying out and slamming the monster into the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This seemed to have shocked everyone. No one moved as a red blur started to attack it. Well, no one but Ren, taking a running start and jumping over the crouching guards. He landed in front of the girl, crouching in front of her while looking at the monster being lead out of the building by… whatever the red blur was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Ren asked, keeping his voice as calm as possible and trying not to breathe too heavily. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Y-Yes. Thank you,” the girl said. Ren helped her stand up, looking around for a safe exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right beside the door, run out there, don’t stop until you get to your house.” Ren pointed to the broken wall next to the front door. It was luckily right behind the fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!” The girl said again, not hesitating to run off, snow white braids trailing behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren didn’t know what to do next. He would’ve followed the girl to safety, but something made him afraid to follow her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That did not seem to stop Jin, who ran past Ren and right past him. This got him out of his seeming trance, and he chased after Jin, not one hundred percent sure what he would do when he caught up with him. Still, he felt like he had to chase after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wakamiya-san!” Ren called after him. He wasn’t sure how long he was running for, but they had long since left the museum behind, now at a large construction site, building who-knows-what, maybe a new residential area. He hadn’t lost sight of Jin, but the both of them had lost sight of the white-haired girl. Jin had finally started to slow down, his run becoming more heavy, before finally stopping, having to stop and catch his breath. This let Ren finally catch up with him, not breathing as heavily, but still trying to catch his breath before he talked to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That plan was promptly interrupted by Ren getting knocked violently aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It happened in a second. One moment, he was practically flying across the construction site, but the next, he was stopped, but not because he had landed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was because someone… no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>was holding onto his shirt now, yanking him up. It was red… could this have been the red thing attacking the green monster?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Ren was straightened up, the… thing revealed itself to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To put it shortly, it was an arm. Or, rather, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>an arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The floating arm was red, but it seemed to be more of an exoskeleton, hiding a black, skin-seeming equivalent underneath it. Near the base of the arm, the red started to fade into green, with a sharp, bird-esque symbol. The nails on the arm were black, yet iridescent, but came to a dangerous curve, as if they were talons. It was wearing two rings, one on it’s pointer finger and one on it’s pinky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, you don’t want to die, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did the arm just </span>
  <em>
    <span>speak?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren tried to make a sentence, but he was too shocked by all the events, one after the other, he could barely nod his head and make a small “mhm” sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I didn’t think so. Shame about the other guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wakamiya-san!” Ren bolted past the arm, to where he was before getting knocked away. Jin was knocked at least ten yards, his body splayed out, not moving. Ren was about to run towards him so he could see if Jin was even breathing, when the monster stepped in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren could finally get a good look at the monster. It was humanoid, in the sense it was walking on two feet and had a somewhat familiar structure. On its head were two gigantic bug eyes on the side, practically engulfing the half-finished face. The body looked like the exoskeleton of a mantis, with black and red gems scattered all over its body. Where it’s hands should be, instead was sharp, spiky mini-scythes, that looked like a mantis. It started to slowly walk towards him, and Ren backed up at the same pace. He couldn’t fight against this thing, he’d probably get killed, but he couldn’t run either. He couldn’t just leave someone to die!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You should’ve left them alone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice echoed in his head again. But his hand tightened into a fist, and he stopped his pace, staring at the monster. But before he could take another step, he felt something tugging at his shirt collar, trying to yank him back. He turned around, to meet the floating arm again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think this could work,” the arm said, stretching itself out, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can handle this.” The arm shook itself a couple of times, as… something fell out of the arm. The arm quickly caught whatever it dropped, before putting it on Ren’s waist. The item materialized a belt around him, hugging itself around his waist. The thing on his waist was small, about the length of his hand stretched out, solid black with lines of blue in the middle that made the design look like a circle. On the side, there was a small circular item. Evenly spaced out were three slots that seemed to be able to hold coins in it. The arm nudged Ren’s right hand open, before giving him… something. Ren lifted them up to look at them. They were three, solid color coins, with a design embossed on them and surrounded by a golden edge. One was red with a bird, one was yellow with a big cat of sorts, and the last was green with what seemed to be a grasshopper. This froze the monster in its tracks, when it saw what Ren was holding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…” a horrible, low voice croaked out “That…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch, don’t act surprised,” the arm said, flicking it’s wrist with it’s ‘tch’ sound. “Honestly, I’m just surprised that Kanata acted so quickly, but I guess he was itching to do something after 800 years.” The arm turned to Ren. “Put those coins, Core Medals, into the slots. Do it now, or we’ll both be killed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren hesitated for a moment. Why should he even trust… whatever the hell was going on? What if this was all a bad dream? What was he even going to do once he got the Core Medals into the slots?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, as these questions flashed through his head, he suddenly found that he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>the answers to them right now. Right now, someone’s life was in danger, and right now, if he didn’t do anything, that person would be as good as dead. His hand tightened around the Core Medals, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will it help me save Wakamiya-san?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do you one better; if you follow my lead, I’ll save that Wakamiya myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren didn’t hesitate any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm! I’ll do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren inserted each of the medals into the slots, one at a time. From right to left, red, yellow, green. When he pushed the green Core Medal down, the main coin slot tilted, so it was now sitting diagonally, the right side tip pointing more upward. The arm took off the other smaller item, pushing it into Ren’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the scanner. Scan them over the Medals, then hold it to your chest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Him… Don’t!” The monster suddenly growled out. “Don’t… trust… Nayuta…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, too late now. Ren scanned the three medals, right to left, with the scanner. Each medal it scanned made a small chime, a small “do-re-mi” pattern. As the Medals were scanned, at the same time, his left arm went the other way, crossing his chest and his hand mimicking how he was holding the scanner. When all three had been scanned, he took a deep breath. Now or never!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Transform!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought down his left arm, and hovered the scanner right over his chest. Wispy Core Medals, all of different colors, but with the animal hard to make out, quickly spun around him, until the red, yellow, and green ones stopped in front of him. From the coin slot, he could hear… something being announced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hawk! Tiger! Grasshopper!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ta! To! Ba! Tatoba Ta-to-ba!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a second, all the core medal projections converged into… something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something that slammed into Ren, and completely engulfed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his arm move down, and in the next second, it seemed the scanner had been put back into its place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly felt… powerful. Maybe it was because he was suddenly encased in… a suit?! He was absolutely wearing a helmet of some sort, one that covered his entire face. He could still see perfectly well out of it, but he was completely inside whatever it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mantis monster was taken aback, when Ren looked down to his hands. They were still his hands, but now inside of what seemed to be a primarily black suit, with yellow gauntlets on his arm, a claw-like weapon flipped up on the end for each. Looking down, his legs were armored similar to a bug, a solid green breaking up the seemingly all black of the suit. He could guess his helmet was some type of red, if the order was the red, yellow, and green, especially going by the circular emblem on his chest, with all three of the animals the belt had yelled out on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How… did…” the mantis croaked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph,” the arm apparently named Nayuta looked up and down, one taloned finger ‘looking’ him up and down. “It’s been eight hundred years since I’ve seen this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-” Ren couldn’t even process what just happened. What was that song?! Hawk, tiger, grasshopper?! What did that mean?! Why did scanning the Medals make that sound?! Was that what these were based off of?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! If you keep staring at yourself, we’re both gonna die!” Nayuta yelled, flying behind Ren and shoving him. “Fight!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could say anything remotely close to ‘but I don’t know how’, the mantis monster ran forward, its scythes coming down, right for Ren. Instinctively, he put up his hands, knowing it wouldn’t do too much good…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except it completely blocked the attack. Ren was shocked for a moment, as was the monster, when Ren felt a sudden surge of power… and understanding. He felt power surge through his arms, and retracted one of them, feeling the claw weapon flip into an attack mode. As soon as it stopped moving, Ren swiped up, catching the monster right on the chest. Staggering backwards, the monster seemed to be… bleeding coins?! They looked nothing like the Core Medals he had, but he couldn’t waste time looking at them. As long as the monster was still out, he still had a job to do. He ran forward, this time scratching down on the monster, before steadying himself, feeling the power now surge to his legs, the claws retracting. He leaped up, higher than he had ever jumped before, and started to kick, each hit he landed drawing out more of the coins. He landed, stumbling forward a bit. It seemed like the claws were going to be his best bet right now, though, so the moment he had a somewhat steady footing back on the ground, he re-directed the power back to the claws. Surging forward again, he slashed through, over and over again, not giving the monster a moment to breath. The monster, stumbling back, seemed to be struggling to catch it’s breath. Ren couldn’t afford to let it counter attack. Drawing as much power into the claws as he could, eyes completely focused on the gash, he ran forward, as fast and hard as he could, claws ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a yell he didn’t know he was making, he tore through the monster, sliding through his attack to make sure it really hit. His yell didn’t stop until his slide was completed, breathing heavily as the adrenaline coursed through his veins. He didn’t dare look behind him, but he could hear… an explosion? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in the very next second, the coins were absolutely raining down on him. He turned behind him. The monster was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren took a second to bend down, now taking a second to look at the coins. They were a solid silver, with an X pattern seemingly carved into it. They were the same size as the Core Medals. Before he could think about what that could mean, he felt the coin slot re-tilt to its original position, and the medals taken out. Nayuta had flown over, and when the final medal was taken out, Ren de-transformed, the suit seeming to dissolve, leaving him back in his normal clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>that?” Ren finally asked, when he was able to make a sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That,” Nayuta said, having flown away and was now dragging his palm on the ground, seemingly sucking up the silver coins, “was Kamen Rider OOO.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kamen Rider OOO…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch, it doesn’t matter,” Nayuta said, the arm turning back to face Ren. “What matters is that you’re able to harness the powers of OOO, which means you can fight against the Yummy, and eventually, my fellow Greeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yummy? Greeed?” Ren was confused. Nayuta just made another ‘tch’ sound, grabbing Ren’s face now. Ren froze up, feeling the talons lightly dig into his cheek, not piercing it, but dangerously close to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Name,” Nayuta demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Ren Nanahoshi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nanahoshi…” Nayuta let go of Ren’s face. “Seems like we’ll have to work together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Together? Wait, why? What was that?! Who are-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The longer you talk, the closer the other guy gets to death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s eyes widened. In the heat of battle, he had almost completely forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wakamiya-san!” Ren scrambled up, running back to where the detective’s body lie. Jin was in bad shape; his right sleeve had been completely torn off, and he was bleeding from the mouth. He put his fingers on his neck; good, thank god he still had a pulse. He wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the light breathing and blood loss seemed to indicate that if they didn’t get help </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he would be. Ren stood up, about to grab his phone, when Nayuta grabbed his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promised to save that Wakamiya myself, Nanahoshi,” Nayuta said. Ren nodded, but he wasn’t exactly sure what an arm could do…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he absolutely wasn’t expecting what happened next to… well, happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayuta lowered himself onto the detective’s right arm, and the next second… Jin’s body was being lifted up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being lifted up by Nayuta, his right arm sticking straight up into the air. Ren was shocked, and couldn’t even move as he watched what happened next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the arm, it seemed as if hundreds upon hundreds of the silver coins enveloped Jin’s body. It completely engulfed the body, but only for a few seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the medals faded away, what was standing there was… nearly unrecognizable. All of the wounds had been completely healed, but that wasn’t the only thing that had changed. The suit had stayed the same, but the smile Jin normally had was replaced by a scowl. Red eyes seemed to glow, surrounded by a small circle of eyeliner, and his hair had been completely changed, becoming more fluffy, with two tufts on the sides of his head in particular pointing upwards. His right arm lowered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arm that still had Nayuta attached to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when it hit Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-Nayuta-kun...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you,” Jin… no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nayuta</span>
  </em>
  <span> said. “I would save him.” It was Jin's mouth making the words, but absolutely the growl of Nayuta's voice. Seemingly immediately, the arm had faded into a normal looking arm, the only hint of the monstrous arm left behind being the rings on his pointer and pinky finger. "Don't worry about his condition; as long as I stay on him, he'll still be alive." He walked over to Ren, his motions so human and natural, as if he always had a body, and glared at him. "Until we find my body, this one will have to do."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're wondering what the hell a Tatoba is, I will explain! It's the first syllable of each of the animals on the core medals (Hawk is TAka, Tiger is TOra, and Grasshopper is BAtta)! I decided to use the translated names of the medals, but not of the suit name, because Hatigra looks... wrong. </p>
<p>Three things that happen next chapter!<br/>1) Ren questions who Nayuta is!<br/>2) The Tsurumaki Foundation is introduced!<br/>3) Jin Wakamiya’s little sister meets… Nayuta?!<br/>See you next chapter! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Gift, an Explination, and the Mysterious Foundation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Tsurumaki Foundation approach Ren and Nayuta with gifts to help them, if Nayuta tells Ren who, or rather, what the Greeed are.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A couple of notes: First, for the curious, OOO is pronounced "Ohs", so when reading this, it's pronounced "Kamen Rider Ohs"! Second, this chapter was GOING to be short, but then it ran the hell away from me. Whoops...!<br/>Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Nayuta-kun-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to stop asking questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Ren was in any way upset by this remark, he didn’t show it. Ren had been trying to get Nayuta to tell him what, exactly, had just happened. They were back near the museum, the chaos having subsided since the attack, but with guards still surrounding the perimeter of the broken windows of the museum. Nayuta was walking in a wide circle around the perimeter, but not any further towards the building. He was still in the disheveled suit, but having ditched the destroyed blazer and ripped off the right sleeve of the dress shirt. There was no hint of the monstrous arm, just smooth skin, save for the rings that were on his hand. Despite Ren’s constant questions, Nayuta refused to give him any explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m going to keep being Kamen Rider OOO, shouldn’t I at least know what monsters I’m fighting against?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you,” Nayuta said, head snapping to the side to glare at Ren, “It’s called a Yummy.”</span>
</p><p><span>“But what </span><em><span>is </span></em><span>that?” Ren asked, confusion obvious in his voice. “And what are </span><em><span>you</span></em><span>?</span> <span>You called yourself a ‘Greeed’, but-”</span></p><p>
  <span>“You're asking too many questions,” Nayuta snapped, now stopping and turning to face Ren. “What I am and what those monsters are, those don’t matter. All that matters is that you find my Core Medals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren sighed. He wasn’t going to give up on trying to find the answers, but he knew just pressing Nayuta wasn’t getting him anywhere. He looked back up, meeting Nayuta’s sharp red eyes, Ren’s own gaze steady. He wasn’t going to let Nayuta’s personality push him away from these questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll stop asking those questions, if you can answer at least one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch,” Nayuta didn’t roll his eyes, but Ren could tell that he wanted to. But, to his surprise… “Fine. One question, if it gets you to shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Ren made a small noise of agreement, being silent as he worded the question in his head. “... You said that you hadn’t seen Kamen Rider OOO in eight hundred years. Were you also just an arm eight hundred years ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I’m surprised you remembered I said that,” Nayuta said. “No, I had a full body, like all of the other Greeed. I don’t know why I woke up as just an arm, but when I get my Core Medals, I should get my full body back.” Nayuta stretched out his right hand, still not monstrous, but his fingers moving more naturally than almost any other part of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren wanted to ask more questions, but, true to his words, he kept his mouth shut. But, before he could process another sentence, he heard a woman’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Ren Nanahoshi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren and Nayuta both looked in the direction of the voice. From the direction of the museum, two figures were approaching, a man and a woman. The woman, walking a bit faster than the man, had her long purple hair in a low ponytail with a butterfly pin in her hair, rounded glasses with a thin and clear frame, a cream colored shirt with a front ruffle partially obscured by a tablet she was holding in front of her, and a black skirt that ended at her knees, with a matching black bag on her hip. The man was much taller than her, with light red hair, part of it being held back by a couple of clips. His outfit was actually one of the guard’s black jumpsuits, right down to the helmet, although he was currently holding his helmet to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes?” Ren said, once the two were closer. The woman stopped in front of him, and now that he had a more clear shot of her face, he felt like he needed to stand up more straight. Her golden eyes weren’t hard, but her gaze was serious and certain. Her mouth was in a slight frown, but her brows remained neutral, as if this was just her natural expression. The man was also standing at attention, also frowning, but his frown seemed more forced than the woman’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Yukina Minato, the personal assistant to Tsurumaki-san. We apologize for the commotion caused by the attack,” the woman started, Ren recognizing her voice as the woman over the intercom. “Tsurumaki-san is currently in her home office, but she expressed interest in communicating with you, and the Greeed you’ve befriended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not interested,” Nayuta said, already starting to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t walk away so quickly, if I were you,” the man said. “We have one of the Core Medals you’re looking for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why should I believe you?” Nayuta didn’t even turn to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsurumaki-san will explain,” Yukina said, looking down to her tablet and tapping on the screen a few times. “We also have a few gifts to extend to Nanahoshi-san to aid in his efforts, but Tsurumaki-san has made it clear that both of you must speak to her.” Her finger hovered over the tablet, as she looked up at them again. “Do you accept this meeting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, I accept,” Ren said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not interested,” Nayuta replied. Ren was surprised he could hear them, considering how far he had walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nayuta-kun!” Ren turned to Yukina and her apparent bodyguard. “I’m sorry, just a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time,” the guard said. Ren ran just a bit to catch up with Nayuta, who didn’t even look at him when he fell into pace with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nayuta-kun, they said that they could help us… they even said that they have a Core Medal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless it’s one of my Core Medals, I’m not interested.” Nayuta didn’t seem to want to talk to him, but didn’t pick up the pace either, and the fact that he was even talking to him was probably a good sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the difference between the medals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to stop asking me questions after the last one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Ren said, sincere. “But I do think we should at least listen to them.” Ren opened up his messenger bag and took out the belt. “I think they already know I’m Kamen Rider OOO, since they already know you’re a Greeed,” Ren’s voice dropped in volume, keeping the belt as close to him as possible. He felt like this was probably something he shouldn’t be announcing to the world. “And you said that you wanted me to fight against the other Greeed, right? If we get help from them, won’t it be easier to get to that point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This finally got Nayuta to stop. Ren put the belt back into his bag, but when he looked up again, Nayuta’s right hand surged forward, his monster arm materializing, and grabbed Ren’s face. The talons threatened to pierce his skin, just like how he did when he first detransformed. Even so, Ren kept his gaze steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how dangerous the Greeed are, Nanahoshi,” Nayuta said, his voice in a low, dangerous growl. “I’ll tell you this right now; the reason we were sealed away eight hundred years ago is because the Greeed nearly ended the world. The OOO before you died sealing us away.” Nayuta’s gaze was hard, but his eyes bore a fire behind them. “I have no intention of killing you, but if you don’t want to die in this fight, you need to listen to every word I say, you got that?” The talons had not dug into his skin, but they weren’t letting go. Ren stayed still, moving nothing but his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand… but I’m still going to hear this person out, even if you won’t.” Ren wasn’t about to let an opportunity to get help pass him by. Nayuta’s eyes narrowed, his scowl becoming deeper, and then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a ‘tch’, Nayuta let go of Ren’s face. Instinctively, Ren, touched where the talons had been just a second ago. When the arm returned to Nayuta’s side, it had turned back into flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren expected Nayuta to start walking away, but he instead stayed where he was, leaning his head to look over Ren’s shoulder. Ren followed where Nayuta would be looking, and was surprised to see Yukina and the guard standing mere feet from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming to a decision,” Yukina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long were-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were behind you the whole time,” Nayuta said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for your safety,” Yukina said, and without waiting any longer, she tapped the screen, turning it around to face the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the screen was a girl, with bright blonde hair and bright yellow eyes, only matched by an even brighter smile. Her bangs had been roughly cut, as if with safety scissors, but was just as smooth looking as the rest of her hair. She wore a white shirt with a slightly darker yellow blazer, with a pin of a pink bear on the lapel. She was sitting behind a shockingly elegant wooden desk, and was framed by a stunning view of the sky, windows stretching from what had to be the floor to the ceiling of whatever room she was in. The nameplate on her desk gave her name away; Kokoro Tsurumaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the kanji of “Tsurumaki” just so happened to be the same kanji as the one used by the Tsurumaki Foundation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy! Lucky! Smile! Yay! Hello, Ren! Hello, Nayuta!” Her voice sounded young, matching her appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren wasn’t sure what he was expecting to pop up on the screen. On the list of things he might have expected… this was absolutely not one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Nice to meet you,” Ren said, bowing to the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no way in hell you’re expecting me to talk to a child,” Nayuta said, disbelief obvious on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually sixteen!” Kokoro said. “And Yukina is seventeen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you all children?!” Nayuta snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matoba-san is 23,” Yukina chimed in, the serious tone making it hard to tell if the reply was a joke or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was… a lot to take in. Ren focused on one thing at a time. He looked back down at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsurumaki-san,” Ren said, “You said you wanted to talk to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did!” Kokoro smiled, dipping below her desk. “I had to contact you right away as soon as I saw the OOO Driver! You were so cool!” She popped back up, placing a long box and what looked like a tablet case on her desk, before dipping below her desk once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The OOO Driver?” Ren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what the belt is called,” Nayuta said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right! But until today, the Driver has just been a fancy stone!” She appeared in frame again, putting a piece of paper on her desk. “I have a present for both of you. Wataru, do you know where I put them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” the guard, Wataru, answered, walking towards a seemingly innocuous vending machine close to them. He approached the side, before taking out a silver coin. Nayuta noticed what it was first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! That’s a Cell Medal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, Nayuta!” Kokoro said cheerily. “Yukina can explain why!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, once this meeting is over,” Yukina replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wataru put the Cell Medal into a slot on the side of the machine. Within a second, the side popped open to reveal the same long box that Kokoro had on her desk. He brought it over to Ren, holding it out in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A present, from the Tsurumaki Foundation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren gingerly took the box, opening it up slowly. Inside was a sword, with the same black and blue lining as his OOO driver. Near the hilt, it had what seemed to be a coin insert slot, and a see-through portion in the middle of the blade. Lying the box down and taking out the sword, he was surprised by how solid it felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the Tsurumaki Foundation to you, Ren!” Kokoro’s voice spoke to him. “It’s called the Medalcalibur, and it’s yours to keep! It can use Cell Medals to deliver powerful attacks! You’re also free to use our Ride Vendors! Wataru, show them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wataru walked back to the vending machine, and this time, put a coin medal into the front slot. He quickly stepped to the side, and as soon as he was out of the path, the vending machine suddenly transformed, folding in on itself to reveal a black motorcycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a standard issue Ride Vendor,” Wataru said. “All you need is a single Cell Medal for a 24 hour use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren was, quite frankly, speechless. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the gifts Kokoro was giving to him, all he could do was keep his eyes fixed on the Medalcalibur, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Nayuta!” Kokoro lifted up the tablet case, opening it up to reveal it was a book of some sort, with each ‘page’ having rows of empty, circle shaped holes, three across and four down. “If you accept our offer, the Tsurumaki Foundation will provide you with this Medal Holder, as well as unlimited access to the Ride Vendors!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Nayuta growled. “You said you had a Core Medal on you. Which one.” The question was phrased more like a demand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsurumaki-san, if I may take over,” Yukina said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Kokoro said, her smile obvious in her voice. Ren looked up, and saw Yukina reaching for something in her bag on her hip. In a smooth motion, she pulled out whatever it was, and zipped it shut. As she lifted her hand, she revealed what was inside of it; two green Core Medals. One had the same design as the Grasshopper medal, but the other had a completely different bug on it. Nayuta’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dropped them when you attacked the Mantis Yummy,” Yukina didn’t wait for him to cut her off again. “We have a couple of other Core Medals in our main offices that will be kept safe until we hand them off to you. But in order for the Tsurumaki Foundation to give you full ownership of the Core Medals in our possession, we request that you do two things, Nayuta-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, always a catch,” Nayuta remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First,” Yukina went ahead, “we request that thirty percent of the Cell Medals you collect in every fight are surrendered to the Tsurumaki Foundation, for the purposes of studying them closer, now that the Greeed are active.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, I need those Medals to stay alive,” Nayuta said, narrowing her eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We understand, hence why we’re asking for a low amount. We assume a small portion will be offered to Nanahoshi-san, so he may use the Medalcalibur and the Ride Vendor whenever he wishes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s the second demand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Tsurumaki Foundation requests that you offer full transparency to Nanahoshi-san as to what you are. Specifically, we request that you divulge what a Greeed is, and what the Yummy are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not interested,” Nayuta said, starting to turn around. “We’ll get those Core Medals one way or another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you outright reject our offer, one of the Core Medals we happened to recover before the attack on the museum is one of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukina’s words made Nayuta stop and turn back around to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Which. One</em>.” Nayuta’s voice was dark, and his hand had transformed back into his Greeed arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not at liberty to divulge any of the other Core Medals we have in our possession if you reject this offer,” Yukina said, not even flinching under Nayuta’s gaze. Nayuta was staring her down, seeing if she would break, but her golden eyes betrayed no emotion. Kokoro didn’t seem too phased by Nayuta, either, if her smile and light tapping on her desk was any indication. Finally, after a painfully tense few seconds…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch!” Nayuta grabbed the two Core Medals in Yukina’s hand, his arm reverting back to flesh. “Fine, but you better not hold onto my Core Medal forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy! Lucky! Smile! Yay!” Kokoro hopped up from her seat, lifting up the paper. The words “Smile For Our New Deal!” were written out in what looked like crayon, with various doodles and squiggly lines around the words. “I’ll have Wataru deliver the Medal Holder in a few days! Thank you for talking to me, you’re really fun!” Her words sounded completely genuine, making Nayuta roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kokoro-san,” Ren said, unsure where to put the giant sword he was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to you soon!” Kokoro waved goodbye, and Yukina turned the tablet back around, tapping at it once again, probably to hang up the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will go ahead and let you two discuss what the Greeed are,” Yukina said. “Feel free to place the Medalcalibur anywhere; Tsurumaki Foundation employees will make sure it is picked up, no matter where you place it.” With that, she bowed to them. “I will be seeing you again soon.” And she turned around without another word, walking off, the low ponytail swishing as she walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the sword off your hands,” Wataru said, hand already extended. With a small ‘thank you’, Ren handed off the sword to him. “I didn’t actually get to introduce myself, sorry. My name’s Wataru Matoba, head of the Tsurumaki Foundation Security Division Class 1-C. Tsurumaki-san specifically requested that I help you guys out, if you need it, including in battle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Wataru-san,” Ren smiled. Nayuta didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t think this will be the last time I see you, so have a good day.” With that, Wataru walked back over to the Ride Vendor, strapping his helmet on. After a quick bow, Ren turned back around to Nayuta, who was intently studying the unfamiliar Core Medal. Ren heard the quiet roar of the engine, before hearing it get quieter and quieter, until all that was left was a slightly uneasy silence between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, what are the Core Medals they gave you?” Ren broke the silence first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another Grasshopper, and a Mantis Medal,” Nayuta said, pocketing the Medals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we have two Grasshopper Medals now?” Ren tilted his head a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Kanata’s gonna be pissed, especially if they also happen to have the Stag Beetle Medal of his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the owner of these medals…” Ren really didn’t want to prod, but the second half of the deal floated around in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I don’t have a choice. I’d rather be the one to tell you than that Foundation, or the other Greeed,” Nayuta said, sitting down on a bench nearby, leaning forward with his legs spread. Ren kept standing but watched Nayuta carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you the short version,” Nayuta said. “We Greeed are composed mostly of Cell Medals, the silver medals, but our souls, if you wanna call ‘em that, are housed in Core Medals. While we have a main Core Medal that has to stay intact, but to reach our full power, we need all nine of them, three copies of each individual Core Medal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the fact that we have the two Grasshopper Medals is a good thing, then?” Ren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for us, yeah,” Nayuta said. “Pretty bad for Kanata, the Greeed who these belong to. His power is probably weak as hell right now. CHU2 is also probably hurting for her Tiger Medal, but the pipsqueak can manage,” Nayuta rolled his eyes. “The others… I’m not sure. When the Sealing Ankh was broken, the coffin we were sealed in exploded. I was only able to catch the three medals you use to transform, plus the Mantis Medal, but I apparently don’t have a very firm grip on it,” Nayuta clenched his right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your medals?” Ren asked. “Since you’re a Greeed, what color are yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red,” Nayuta answered simply. “I was able to find a copy of my Hawk Medal, and you use the copy to transform into OOO.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few questions had been bothering Ren, not the least of which was ‘why did you betray your fellow Greeed’, but he had a feeling asking that now would probably lead to Nayuta coldly cutting him off. Instead, he thought about what Nayuta had told him before they talked to Kokoro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You mentioned the Greeed nearly destroyed the world,” Ren said. He could see Nayuta tense up. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple,” Nayuta said. “Desire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Desire for what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything, really,” Nayuta said. “We only have nine Core Medals, but we were created with ten. For some reason, the tenth Core Medal was destroyed, and the Greeed were given a desire to fill that empty space. The idea was to control us using that base desire. But humans have far more desire than a Greeed could ever have,” Nayuta’s eyes didn’t leave the ground, his finger interlocking, but only the right hand seeming to squeeze, the left completely limp, as if he didn’t know how to work it. “We could weaponize desire, and we turned it against them. Because we have a desire that will never be filled, we feed off of it. And we can also physically turn desire into Cell Medals with the help of the monsters we can create, the Yummy.” Nayuta’s eyes snapped back up to Ren. “But you’ve heard enough. I’m sure that Foundation can tell you more later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, this information left Ren with more questions. Why were the Greeed created to begin with? Why did they have to destroy the tenth Core Medal? And, once again, why did Nayuta betray the Greeed to begin with? Ren was searching for the next question to ask, or really any topic to move on to, when he heard a pair of footsteps walking towards them. Ren looked in the general direction where they seemed to be coming from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A girl was running at them full speed. A girl with snow white braids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A girl that looked quite like the one Ren had saved earlier from the museum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran at full speed, until she was in front of Nayuta, smiling wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jin-nii! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAPPY TENTH ANNIVERSARY TO KAMEN RIDER OOO!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe I was able to get this chapter out in time for that...!!!! As Kougami would say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Three things that happen next chapter!<br/>1) Eve discovers the fate of her brother!<br/>2) Another Yummy attacks!<br/>3) Another Greeed reveals themselves...?!</p><p>Thank you for reading, hope to see you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>